A control circuit controls a transmission based on data of engine parameters, such as the engine speed and a position sensor that records the gear selection desired by the driver. Thus, the position sensor detects a gear, selected by the driver using a gear lever, for the transmission based on a setting of a rotor with respect to a stator of the position sensor.
European Patent No. EP 1 489 339 A1 describes a control device for an automatic transmission having a contact-free Hall position sensor, a ceramic control board and a two-shell housing that includes a housing base plate and a housing cover. The control board is adhered to the housing base plate using heat-dissipating adhesive connections. A connection board is screwed onto the base plate for grounding. Electrical adhesive connections contact the connection board to terminals of the Hall position sensor and to terminals of the control board. The connection board is used only for electric current connection, and has no electronic circuit elements. According to one special specific embodiment, the control board is screwed onto the housing base plate.